


a flurry of colors

by Noa



Series: Three's a crowd. [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Cousin Incest, F/M, Incest, M/M, Polyamory, Slice of Life, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noa/pseuds/Noa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sooner or later, they had to figure out if, and how they were going to continue this once Dirk went back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a flurry of colors

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much a sequel to this [♥](http://archiveofourown.org/works/993588).

Summer was ending. Nights spent on the roof were getting colder, though Dave, Rose and Dirk stayed safe from the chill in each other’s arms. Dave sat back, hands on the plaid covered gravel, Dirk’s head in his lap as they stared up at the stars.

“Hey,” Dave said. “Do you have any idea what the zodiac signs are supposed to look like?” He nodded up at the dark sky. Sundown was two hours ago.

“Not really.” Dirk replied. He seemed to inspect the stars for a moment, and then raised an arm, pointing at a particular cluster. “But that kinda looks like you.”

Dave squinted up. “That looks like a dong.”

“Yep.”

“You asshole.”

Dirk grinned, then yelped when Dave prodded his side (Dirk isn’t ticklish, whoever said that was lying). He batted at Dave’s hands, squirming around to avoid leaving the comfort of Dave’s lap. Their tickle-strife continued until the sound of the roof’s door falling shut interrupted their giggling. Rose had come back up. In her hands was a lit candle inside a glass jar, and on her face a playful frown.

“I don’t recall giving you two permission to have fun without me.”

Both boys offered her their sweetest apologetic smiles, and Dirk extended a hand in her direction. Rose sighed, and stepped towards the pair. The candle was placed a safe distance away, and Rose took Dirk’s hand, letting him guide her down next to him and Dave. She settled on the blanket, and leant against her brother, who wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“So, what are we doing this fine Summer evening.” She asked. Dave was the first to reply.

“Aimlessly searching for direction in our overly gay lives.”

“Stargazing.” Dirk followed.

“Same thing.” Dave said, shrugging. Rose chuckled, and joined them by turning her gaze to the sky.

“Hey, Dave.” She said after a moment.

“If you’re gonna tell me that dick constellation looks like me I’m leaving.”

Rose glanced down at Dirk, who caught her questioning eyes with a grin.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” She ended up saying, and Dave let out a quiet huff.

Dirk reached up to mockingly pet Dave’s cheek.  
“Cheer up, dickface.”

Rose hid another laugh behind her hand.

“I’m going to bite your goddamn fingers off.” Dave said.

“You wouldn’t.” Dirk replied, his voice dropping a little. He stroked along Dave’s jaw. Rose watched as Dave’s eyes lidded slightly.

“You don’t know that.” Dave said, and Dirk smiled as his fingertips touched Dave’s bottom lip, because Dave was wrong. He did know, and Dave proved it when he closed his eyes and brushed a kiss to Dirk’s fingers instead of following through on his threat.

Rose gripped Dirk’s hand a bit tighter, and he squeezed back, gaze focused on the way Dave covered his knuckles with kisses. She leaned closer, and Dave almost automatically tilted his head to make room for her. A soft sigh flowed past Dirk’s fingers when she closed her mouth over Dave’s neck, pressing warm lips to cool skin.

After another soft kiss and kitten lick to his digits, Dirk dared to push his fingers past Dave’s lips. Dave exhaled around them, tongue tasting the salt on Dirk’s skin. Rose slowly kissed her way up the side of Dave’s throat, darkened eyes studying the smoothness with which Dirk’s fingers slid in and out of Dave’s mouth. Dave shivered when her breathing picked up, hot breath washing over his ear, and when her hand came up to brush through his hair, Dave wasn’t sure who’s hand to lean into.

Then Rose’s phone lit up. She shot it a distracted glance, and then looked at Dirk, who was already looking at her. She sighed, and picked it up, tapping a few times before setting it back down.

“Who was it.” Dirk asked her, his voice drowning out the soft whine he dragged from Dave’s throat. Rose let Dave’s earlobe slip from between her teeth.

“Just mother, inquiring if we’re still up here. She worries we’ll catch a cold.”

Dave’s fingers play with the hem of Rose’s sundress. Dirk shifts, and withdraws his fingers from Dave’s mouth to replace them with his tongue. Dave’s voice is hoarse when Dirk gives him room to speak.

“What’d you say.”

She takes his wrist, and pushes his hand up her thigh. His fingers graze at her skin, warm and eager. Her whisper is hot in Dave’s ear, Dirk’s lips already back on Dave’s.

“That we’ve got means to keep warm.”

*

All three of them caught colds.

At this rate, they were likely to spend the last week of their Summer vacation bedridden. The twin’s mother felt so sorry for the three that she didn’t even take the opportunity to say ‘I told you so’, and instead provided copious amounts of soup and orange juice. No questions were asked when Dirk lugged the mattress of Rose’s bed into Dave’s room as well. It barely fit alongside his own airbed, not to mention Dave’s bed, but they made it work. Dave’s room had been transformed into a sea of blankets and tissue boxes, music playing from a shitty old CD-player to drown out their coughs and sneezes.

“I can’t believe Summer’s almost over and we’re fucking stuck in bed.” Dave complained, one arm slung across his forehead.

“We had a good run.” Dirk said from the other side of the room, promptly breaking into another coughing fit.

“Could you please continue complaining after I’ve gotten some rest?”

“Rose you’ve been snoozing all day give us a chance to hate our lives.” Dave said, and then he sneezed so loud it startled him. “Jesus shitting dicks.”

Rose sighed, and reached for a tissue, waving it at Dave. He took it with a scowl, and she threw him a smile before getting another tissue herself.

“We’re pathetic.” Dirk croaked, while Dave took a shot at the trashcan with his now crumpled-up tissue. It went in clean, and Dave did a double fist pump.

“Speak for yourself man, I just totally owned that shot.”

“You’re amazing, Dave.” Rose said, her eye-roll almost audible.

“Thanks I know.” Dave said.

“More like lame-azing.” Dirk snorted.

“You shut your snotty face Dirk no one asked you anything.”

“I love you too, bro.”

The three of them choked out chuckles, and it went quiet for a bit. Then, Dave spoke up again. It was always Dave to break the silence.

“So.” He started, and the comfortable atmosphere tightened instantly. “School’s starting in less than a week.”

“Yeah.” Dirk said, sounding like his voice had been run through a shredder. He’d say it was the cold that made his eyes sting should either of them ask, but they didn’t. Rose pressed her lips together.

“What’re we gonna do. With this, I mean,” Dave stared straight up at the ceiling, refusing to meet Rose’s or Dirk’s eyes. “With us.”

More silence.

None of them had brought it up before, but reality was nagging at their thoughts and hearts with every day Summer’s end got closer. It was much easier to deny that they had to say goodbye, to pretend it’d be Summer all year long, and the year after that, but in truth they only had four days left, and time was passing fast. Way too fast. Sooner or later, they had to figure out if, and how they were going to continue this once Dirk went back home.

Dirk especially had been dancing around the topic, quickly bringing up something else whenever Dave hinted at days going by. Rose noticed, she always noticed, but she felt just as reluctant to have this particular conversation as the others did. She took as deep a breath as her lungs allowed.

“I suppose we’ll have to ask you, Dirk.” She said calmly. Dirk, much like Dave, refused to make eye contact.

“Ask me what.”

Dave groaned in frustration.  
“Seriously? We’ve been breaking our heads over how to drop this since we had our first three-way tonsil hockey session and you don’t even know what we’re talking about?”

“No,” Dirk said quickly. “I just didn’t want to assume.”

“Assume what?” Rose asked, and Dirk felt the force of karma slapping him in the face. He sighed.

“That you guys would want me to stay a part of this. After I go back home.”

While Rose nodded in understanding, Dave actually sat up a little, and broke the no eye-contact habit by staring at Dirk in surprise.  
“Why wouldn’t we.” He said. “What, you thought we’d just mack on you for a Summer and then abscond the moment you left?”

Silence. Rose subtly shook her head at Dave. Dave blinked.

“Wait.” Dave said slowly. “You seriously thought…” Dave dropped his head in his hands and rubbed his temples. “Shit.”

“Sorry.” Dirk said, not entirely sure what he was apologizing for.

“Don’t apologize,” Rose said gently. “It’s perfectly understandable for you to place doubts with our loyalties. It’s hardly been two months.”

“It’s not that, I just.” Dirk sat up a bit now too, as if it would help him focus his thoughts. “I’d get it, you know? If you guys would rather leave me out of this. I imagine shit’s complicated enough for you two already.”

Dave snorted, and Rose shot him a glare.

“I won’t say it’s easy, nor convenient.” Rose said, looking at Dirk as he inspected his nails with great interest. “However, I think Dave and I would both agree that it’s worth the effort.”

She reached out and touched Dirk’s hand. He stared down at their intertwined fingers like she’d disappear if he looked away.

“I can only speak for myself, of course,” She continued. “But to me, you are worth the effort as well.”

Carefully, Dirk glanced up at her, then past her at Dave, who quickly averted his eyes, and proceeded to rant at the ceiling.

“Like we’d drag you into our incestuous cluster fuck just to kick you back out after a couple of weeks. Sorry man that’s not how it works. You’re stuck with us. Super glued to this shit. Get used to it.”

Dirk blinked, and when Rose smiled at him, he could only smile back. His relief flooded the room, drowned out the tension, and all there was left to do was laugh at himself. So he did, and Rose laughed along.

“The fuck are you two giggling for.” Dave muttered, and it only made them laugh more, shoulders shaking until Dirk doubled over into another coughing fit. Rose sympathetically patted his back, but then her eyes watered, and she barely turned away in time to sneeze. Dave looked on, and shook his head.

“I can’t believe this is where I’ve placed my undying affections.” He said.

“Yes, well, super glue is quite a powerful adhesive.” Rose said, crumpling up a tissue.

“Should’ve read the fine print before smearing that shit all over yourself.” Dirk added.

Dave inspected the two for a moment.

“I’d kiss you right now but you’re gross. No offense.”

Rose snorted. “Charming.”

“This is where we’ve placed our undying affections.” Dirk said.

“Indeed,” Rose agreed. All three of them let themselves fall back onto their beds as if it was part of a practiced routine, hearts lighter, bodies tired. “Indeed it is.”

*

It was time for Dirk to go.

They stalled helping him pack up all day. Rose was folding shirts while Dirk double-checked if he’d gotten everything he brought. Dave, surprisingly, was nowhere to be found. He snuck out without a word during the chaos of cleaning up Dirk’s stuff, and hadn’t returned yet.

“You think Dave’s gonna be back by the time my parents get here?” Dirk asked, rummaging through his large weekend bag.

“Of course.” Rose answered, offering a reassuring smile. “He probably just needs a moment. Goodbyes have never been his strong suit.”

Dirk sighed, and sat back on the floor. The airbed he’d been sleeping on was gone, and the room looked way too empty without it. Loneliness had already begun gnawing at his insides, though there was still a bit of time left.

“You alright?” Dirk asked Rose, giving her a sidelong glance.

“Yes, why do you ask?” She replied without looking up, hands busy smoothing wrinkles out of fabric.

“You’ve been folding the same shirt for a good thirty minutes.” Dirk said.

Rose seemed to freeze for a moment, blinking down at the shirt she was holding. Then, she sighed, arms dropping down dejectedly. She glanced at the clock, then hesitantly met Dirk’s eyes. She didn’t have to say a word. Dirk shuffled over to her, and sat down by her side, wrapping one of his arms around her shoulders. Rose leaned into his embrace. She stared down at her lap, fingers playing with the collar of Dirk’s (still not folded) shirt.

“Keep it.” Dirk said, breaking the silence.

Rose looked up at him.  
“What?”

“The shirt.” Dirk nodded down at it. “Keep it. I’ve got plenty.” Dirk actually seemed flustered for a moment, and looked away. “I mean, if you want it.”

Rose kept her gaze on Dirk for a moment, trying to find his eyes behind those shades. Then, she nodded, and smiled.  
“Thank you.”

“No problem.” He muttered, gently squeezing Rose’s shoulder.

When Dave returned to the room, Rose and Dirk hadn’t moved from their half-hug on the floor. Dave closed the door behind him, and kept one of his hands behind his back.

“I’m not interrupting anything am I.” He asked, but he was already moving to sit down with them. Rose shook her head regardless.

“We missed you.” She said, and Dirk made an affirming sound, despite still actively keeping his eyes on the wall.

“Sorry.” Dave said guiltily. “I had some shit to take care of.” He seemed nervous, and ran a hand through his hair. “So Dirk I got you something.”

Dirk turned to face Dave, and looked at him in question. Now it was Dave’s turn to fluster. He revealed his hand from behind his back, and held out an envelope. Dirk looked at it, then back up to Dave, and Dave let out a soft groan.

“Come on man just take it, my arm’s gonna cramp up like this.” Dave said, and Dirk took the envelope from Dave’s hand.

“Don’t look at it yet.” Dave said when Dirk flipped the small parcel over. “Save it for when you get home.”

Dirk glanced up at Dave again, and nodded. Rose looked on, both amused and curious, though the smile on her lips said that she probably knew the contents of the envelope. Dave frowned at her when he caught her smiling, and that only made her smile grow wider.

“So what were you nerds doing anyway.” Dave said quickly, eager to change the topic. Dirk pulled away from Rose, and stored the envelope in his suitcase.

“Just some final packing.” Rose said, her eyes on Dirk as he zipped up his baggage. She gripped the shirt in her hands tight.

“Cool.” Dave said, glancing down at Rose’s lap. Normally his twin was the one doing the mind reading, but it wasn’t hard to guess Rose’s feelings right now. Dirk got back up to his feet, and Dave followed, offering his hand to Rose to pull her up as well.

“Hey, Dave.” Dirk said, and Dave let go of Rose’s hand.

“Yeah?”

“Take off your shirt.” Dirk said. Dave blinked, momentarily caught off guard by the cool tone of Dirk’s voice, and the unbreakable poker face behind his cousin’s shades.

“What.” Dave asked. He looked at Rose in hopes of finding an explanation, but her gaze was on Dirk, a single eyebrow raised.

“Just do it.” Dirk said, and he promptly stripped out of his own shirt. Dave stared, nailed to the ground until Dirk spoke up again. “Don’t make me do it for you.”

That worked. Dave hurriedly shook his head, fingers reaching for the collar of his shirt before he pulled it off. Rose fanned herself, and laughed delicately.

“Boys, please. As if it isn’t hot enough in here already.” She joked. Dirk rolled his eyes, and held his shirt up to Dave.

“We’re swapping.” He said, and Dave needed a second before he finally understood Dirk’s intentions.

“Oh. I mean, okay.” He said.

“Heads up.” Dirk tossed his shirt at Dave, who caught it easily, and threw his own to Dirk in return. They put their respective clothes back on, and just looked at each other for a bit.

“Looks good on you.” Dirk said eventually, and Dave looked up from staring down at his own (Dirk’s) shirt.

“Thanks.” Dave said softly.

Rose spotted the sadness on Dave’s face, and she opened her arms, gathering up her boyfriends in one fell swoop. Dave yelped, and Dirk chuckled, but soon their arms wrapped around each other, and they stood quietly, hugging in the center of Dave’s eerily empty room.

“Rose is that your hand on my ass.” Dave said, speaking into Dirk’s shoulder.

“Oh, you too huh.” Dirk snorted.

“Rose seriously control yourself.” Dave said, and Rose chuckled.

“I’m merely seizing the opportunity while it’s presented to me.” She said simply, and Dave groaned.

“Unbelievable.” He sighed, but they smiled when they parted.

The doorbell rang, and all three of them turned to the window.

“We’ll stay in touch.” Rose said, and Dirk nodded.

“Absolutely. Skype calls, IMs, whatever.” Dirk said. He picked up his suitcase. “You’ve both got my number. Text me whenever.”

“Don’t mind if I do.” Dave said, reluctantly reaching to open the door.

They headed downstairs, where Dirk’s parents were talking to Dave and Rose’s parents. Greetings were exchanged, and Rose and Dave accompanied Dirk to the car.

“Talk to you guys soon.” Dirk said, leaning in to kiss both of Rose’s cheeks. “Take care.”

Dave held up his hand for a bro-fist, but Dirk didn’t even look at it before grabbing Dave’s wrist, pulling him into a bro-hug instead. Dave swayed on his feet, and breathed in deep, patting his cousin on the back as affectionately as he could while their parents were around. It was hard not to kiss the grin off of Dirk’s lips when he pulled back, and from the look on Rose’s face, she felt the same.

Dirk waved from the window once he’d gotten inside the car, and the twins waved back as it drove off, until they couldn’t see it anymore. They stood side by side, in the middle of the empty road, hands by their sides. Rose sighed softly.

“I’m gonna miss that asshole.” Dave muttered.

“So will I.” Rose said. “That envelope you gave him, were those pictures?”

Dave nodded. “Yeah. Kinda lame, I know.” His fingers played with the hem of Dirk’s shirt, hanging loosely off his shoulders.

“I’m sure he’ll love it.” Rose reassured him, and Dave let out a quiet breath. Rose placed a gentle hand on her brother’s shoulder.

“Hey Rose.” Dave said as they headed back inside.

“Yes?”

“Can I sleep in your room tonight.”

“I was hoping you’d ask.”

  _fin_


End file.
